Zoralth the Dragon
Appearance Zoralth is a 63 foot dragon humanoid with black scales, purple pupils and dark grey irises. He also has spiky purple hair at the back of his head, with 2 black spikes that merge with his head as well. He is exactly 283 years old, but looks like a young teenager upon first impressions. See the reference below. Personality He is very shy and introverted, as well as practically scared of anyone he comes in contact with no matter the size, gender, or alignment. He's also highly sensitive with any criticism he'll receive, good or bad, which could make him cry. He doesn't talk much in general, but he's afraid that if he does speak one day, he'll be made fun of with his awkwardness. He hates to fight in any way, and prefers to stay out of any conflict that is occurring. He doesn't eat much, but will sometimes eat vegetables or fruits that he finds in the wilderness, which he doesn't like as much; he much prefers to eat meat more than anything else. Zoralth can be very nice as well once he gets used to the people he's with. He's very polite, and can rarely be rude to anyone. If he catches himself being rude to anyone he'll blush in embarrassment and apologize greatly for his misdeeds, even if his rudeness was necessary. Sometimes he won't know if he's being rude or not, so he just assumes he's being rude and apologizes. He has quite a bit of intelligence of Chemistry, some of which Asonja knows already but at a lesser scale. If he was given a problem Physics-wise, he would test it out by using his hands and physical behavior instead of drawing it out (if paper or pencils come in extra-large sizes.). This could also end in disaster, or leave untouched since he would have to throw stuff and push stuff around, which could cause damage to the environment around him and others. Powers He doesn't own much powers at all, but does own the ability to manipulate his size; however, because of his low energy supplies from not eating or anything on the lines of getting energy, he cannot do much with his size. He can grow about 5 feet more than his original size, and shrink 2 feet less than his original size with this low amount of energy, which he deems "Pitiful all in itself." He does have the ability to shoot dark purple fire from his body, but he never uses it since he never wishes to fight. This also means he doesn't train in anyway to level up his powers or gain energy to manipulate his size quicker and in higher values. It also could mean that his power is slowly fading away the less he uses it, so when he actually does need it, it'll never come to him. Origin Not much is known about Zoralth's origin, as some claim that he just appeared one day and vanished the next week or so. Nobody knows who his parents were or if he has siblings. If Zoralth gets asked about how he came to the world, he won't say anything and just move on to another subject. He's that personal with his own past or of what he does, but once he gets to know some people a bit better, he may let a few slip. He prefers to keep himself private from the world, unlike Asonja who just hides because he "assumes" he'll be made fun of. Reference Category:Males Category:Dragons